English Rose
by Born-to-boogie
Summary: Its 1941, Isabella Swan is a simple bar maid in a country pub in Lincolnshire, war has disrupted her life for over 2 years with shortages and the air raids targeted the local air base enter Edward Cullen American fighter pilot stationed at the air base
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay I started writing this a year ago decided to edit it and make what id written so far into one longer chapter.

Summary: the year is 1941, Isabella Swan is a simple bar maid in a country pub in Lincolnshire war has disrupted her life for over 2 years with shortages of nearly everything and the air raids targeted the local air base- enter Edward Cullen American fighter pilot stationed at said air base, Bella allows her life to be disrupted in a completely different way…

**Edwards POV**

I jumped down from the jeep and dusted off my near perfect uniform and readjusting my kitbag on my shoulder took in the grey dreary English sky and sighed. Just like home I smiled softly thinking of my little sister Alice and my big brother Emmet, Alice had joined the Naval Nurses and Emmet was still training to be a paratrooper in Georgia, they wanted to do their bit just like me.

I shook my head and focused on what I was supposed to be doing signing in and getting to know my aircraft, the great English spitfire I couldn't wait.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" my dad yelled from the cellar. I sighed and answered immediately

"Yes dad?"

"Can you go and do the shopping for your mother she's still poorly?" He looked at me pleadingly.

"Well that depends can you man the bar during the lunch rush on your own, I don't know how long I'll be gone with the queues and all" I sighed.

"Yeah of course I'll get young Mike Newton to give me hand if it gets busy" He grinned lopsidedly glad I said id go. Mike was 16 years old and not old enough to join up yet he collected glasses for my father.

"Ok dad if you're sure, I'll go and get my coat I guess." It might actually do me some good to get away from the pub for once.

Ten minutes later I was walking down the lane wrapped up against the bitter cold in my dark blue wool coat and matching hat and scarf with my mothers basket on my arm filled with our family's ration books and my identity card and gas mask swinging at my side in its little cardboard box.

**Edwards POV**

I stared in awe at my new plane, so light and sleek compared to what I had trained on back home this truly was the most magnificent plane I had ever seen. I gazed at its beauty trying to take it all in, it really was beautiful, the thin elliptical wings, the sleek body, the 8 .303 browning machine guns sitting on its wings which held 300 rounds each and I could just picture the Rolls Royce engine inside-the first of its kind the Merlin 3 it was called and it could go at an impressive 360 miles an hour I was in heaven. (A/N: enough plane talk for now I think lol)

I spent the afternoon swooping and soaring in and out of the clouds in my magnificent plane just trying to get the feel of it before I would have to do this for real. As quick as I got up into the air it was time to come back down again. Some of the other new guys asked me out for a drink and I accepted what else is there to do in the brain-dead part of England.

So I cleaned myself up and put on my heavy winter overcoat and headed to what I can only assume was the local bar round here. I looked up at the sign The Kings Arms inn and Public house it was small and very different to the American bars I had visited which hadn't been many as I was only 19 but the drinking age was lower here you only had to be 18 not 21 to drink I smiled.

We went in and walked over to the bar it was very busy which surprised me some of the English pilots ordered a light ale so I ordered the same it was very different to American beer but everything apart from the weather was different here I began to muse.

Just as I was beginning to feel sorry for myself the bell on the door tinkled announcing a new arrival and I looked up into the most beautiful face I had ever seen, dressed in a blue woollen coat and hat drenched to the skin, she hurried off straight to the back of the pub taking her shopping basket with her. I assumed she must live here and I made it my mission to pursue her and get her to go out with me

10 minutes later she reappeared in the bar in a dry dress and her wet hair tied back in a ponytail, her face was flushed and yet she still managed to look like the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. The cocky young thing that I was told me I could get her to go out with me easily but another part told me she wasn't like most girls. However I decided to try anyway. I walked over to the bar with my natural swagger holding my empty beer glass.

"Well hello there miss…can I order another one of these" I said motioning to the glass in my hand.

"That depends what you had last time mild, brown ale, bitter or dads home brew?" She asked her voice lilting naturally with her accent.

"Well beers a little different back home ma'am and then before I joined the air force I was never much of drinker so why don't you tell me what I'd like best" He smiled lopsidedly.

"Well dads brew is a little strong for most people so you would probably be better off with a light ale" She said.

"That's what I had last time now I remember it must be your pretty face distracting me and making me forget everything" I joked, she said nothing just blushed and looked down.

"How much is it that I owe you sweet pea?" I asked trying to get her to talk to me again.

"Three pence farthing" She replied, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a handful of coins and tried to make sense of them.

"I can't understand a damn thing written on these coins could you tell me which ones you want" I held out a handful of coins for her to choose from and she selected 2 coins from my hand and then gave me my glass back.

"You know I ought to repay you for the kindness you've shown me today helping me and all, maybe I could take you out on your next night off?" I asked.

"I don't think my dad would like that very much but thank you for the offer…what's your name?" She asked me blushing with the realisation that we hadn't introduced ourselves.

"Pilot Officer Edward Culled at your service ma'am and you are?" I asked politely.

"Isabella Swan" She answered quickly "is it exciting being a pilot then?" She asked in awe.

"Well yes and no" I answered her "The flying bits great but they don't show you all the boring parts on the recruiting video," I laughed.

"I wanted to join the waafs but with my mother so sickly I cant leave my dad to fend for himself so I'm stuck here for the time being" She sighed.

"So could I take you for a coffee maybe or perhaps just go for a walk one afternoon as friends I really like you Isabella I don't know why but I feel very drawn to you" I explained.

"Well I get Sundays off and I don't usually do anything important in the afternoon I could meet you in the park at about noon" She reluctantly agreed.

"Great I'll see you then and Isabella thanks for all your help" I grinned at her.

"Goodbye Edward" she smiled at me and turned to serve somebody else and damn didn't I feel like the luckiest son of bitch ever.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so I haven't updated this is a very very long time but thought id try and pick it up where I left off.

* * *

I spent all day Saturday in a blur of schedules and testing my new spitfire, Sunday came and I was given a 24 hour pass so I could go out and get rip roaring drunk if I so pleased and I grinned to myself thinking that I had better not seeing as the only local ale house was her father's pub. I polished my shoes, combed my hair and was off looking like a shiny new penny, I didn't have the same worn out, and hard serviced look the English pilots here had. Up until now those few men on our base had been out 3 or 4 times a day to fight off the krauts which was wearing them to the bone most looked half dead and the rest looked like they were relieved when they came back from a dog fight alive.

I began my stroll towards the park, took a seat on an old bench and waited thinking maybe I should have got Isabella some flowers or something but then changing my mind I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard, some of the G.I's here were making it clear what they wanted the British girls for and I did not want her to think I was just after her for that.

She arrived, looking windswept but beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed pink from the icy wind whipping against them and her eyes were shining bright with excitement.

"Isabella, you came" I smiled taking one of her small cold hands into my own to warm it through.

"Yes I said I would, lieutenant you must stop all this attention in front of my father he will get the wrong impression of you" She blushed such a pretty blush too I mused "You see I'm not really allowed to date boys especially ones he doesn't approve of" She mumbled.

"Why wouldn't he approve of me Isabella?" I asked confused.

"You're American for a start and he doesn't know you and I am only 18 Edward." She looked up through her lashes at me and I almost kissed her right there.

"Well I will do this with your English customs in mind then, I believe the correct thing for me to do would be to go to your father and ask for his permission to walk out with you sometime or to see a movie? Would you like that Isabella?" I asked looking down at her.

"I do like you Edward but if he were to say no what would you do?" she asked me nervously.

"I would just have to change his mind now wouldn't I?" I grinned taking her hand and kissing it gently.

* * *

True to my word, I showed up there next morning before returning for a routine recon-sweep of the area.

"Mr Swan?" I asked the tall man behind the bar.

"What can I get you kid?" He asked.

"Its about your daughter, Isabella. If your agreeable and if she is also I would like to take her to see a movie with me next Friday night, sir?" I looked him in the eye, determined to hold his gaze.

"What exactly do you know about my daughter, boy?" He answered "Cus I don't even know yer name and you got the bollocks to come round here asking her out?" He was going red in the face.

"Shes's the most beautiful, kind and caring girl I have ever met, she takes my breath away just to look at her young innocent face, sir" Edward answered.

"Exactly Yank, young and innocent! I expect her to stay that way now get out of my bar I don't wanna see you around here no more, am I making myself clear?" He almost snarled "I know what you Americans are after and I won't let you use my Bella that way!" He finished and walked away angrily.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? I had to throw a spanner in the works lol and surprise surprise Charlie hates Edward lol sort of like in the books but he actually hates him here lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, never have and never will.

A/N: unless I say otherwise its in Edwards point of view.

* * *

Edward lay on his bunk mulling everything over, he couldn't believe his bad luck, to find the girl of his dreams and then to have her father destroy his dreams in the blink of an eye Charlie was now keeping a very strict eye on his young daughter even going as far as to make sure she had an escort when she went shopping, So Edward had stood aside but not from choice and watched his beautiful Bella live her life

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into 2 months and Edward had barely spoken to her but she was always in his thoughts and from the small smiles she gave him whenever she could he assumed he was in hers.

One Sunday as he was taking a walk and a smoke he noticed Bella coming out of the church, alone for once, he spotted her from a distance and hung back until the crowd leaving the church had dispersed before moving towards her

"Isabella" He rasped suddenly hoarse.

"Edward you shouldn't speak to me" She whispered "If were seen together he will kill you Edward" She sounded scared for me but I just leant in a little toward her

"Bella I need to see you, I love you, I can't get you out of my head and its driving me crazy" I took her hand "just say you will meet me tomorrow Bella, you name the time and the place because its killing me being away from you" he declared

"I … I have to go Edward" And with that she pulled away and ran home leaving Edward staring after her with longing.

* * *

**Bella POV**

It wasn't that I didn't feel the same connection towards Edward that he must feel for me. When I was near him I felt like I was being drawn closer to him, like magnets or gravity or something stronger I couldn't explain it after all I barely knew him at all.

It wasn't his looks although he was the most handsome man I had ever seen with his piercing green eyes and permanently tousled bronze hair, luminescent skin and of course his beautifully toned body, all made my mouth water with feelings I had never felt before.

I made it home and ran straight up the stairs and into my room shutting the door behind me before sliding down to the floor and sobbing quietly. Life was so unfair; I know my father would be happier if I were to date someone like Mike Newton or Jacob Black for a start Mike was too young to consider marrying anyone so I would have to wait a while and that would suit my father just fine.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was sat in my cockpit after just touching down after taking a lot of flack on a sortie, my plane was in pretty bad shape but I was okay and the plane had made it back to base at least unlike a couple of the other fellers who were MIA, assumed dead. I took a deep breath before jumping down out onto the tarmac below and tapped a guy on the shoulder.

"She took a lot of hits, second engine failed and there's a great big crack down the windscreen there" I pointed out.

"Don't go telling me how to do my job flyboy I know how to fix a plane if that's all I know" He growled.

"Okay relax man" I said putting my hands up I was too tired for this crap and walked off towards my billet to catch a bit of sleep and think about Bella.

God her beautiful face haunted my dreams. I wanted to be able to hold her, kiss her and breathe in her scent, if I could just talk to her I could tell her that I would stand up to her father and take the wrath of her father for both of us. It was then that I made up my mind to do whatever it took because it was killing my sanity to keep hoping and praying I could get another chance with her.

There she was looking perfectly beautiful standing behind her father's bar serving thehappy hour crowd, she had lost weight I noticed and not in a good way, was she worried about something? I took my hat off and just stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment she looked up and smiled, as the que she was serving parted I made my way up to the bar and looked her father square in the eye.

"Sir I have tried my darn hardest to obey your wishes…" I started.

"Not bloody hard enough or else you wouldn't be stood in my bar right now" He growled at me.

"Sir I tried but I can't do it, I am drawn to her like a moth to a flame and boy it near breaks my heart to stay away so I am goin to ask you just one more time if I can maybe take Bella to the picture show or dancing sometime sir we if she's agreeable that is?" I pleaded.

"I don't think it's a good idea but seeing how pale and thin shes gotten I think maybe she could use a night out just you make sure you have her home by 10 boy ." He grunted.

I smiled at Bella, grinned broadly at her look of complete surprise.

"Would you object sir to me taking Bella on a walk we have a lot to discuss, I promise to have her back well before closing time" I stretched my luck.

"Go on" He said looking at Bella's sweet face full of hope again "You bring her back here before 10 kid or like I said I will hunt you down" He repeated his warning.

Bella grabbed her coat and ran round the bar to my waiting arms.

"I can't believe you stood up to him like that" She breathed "No one ever stands up to him" She finished amazed.

"Well I ain't just anyone you know" I smiled again then I took her hand "besides I couldn't just stay away from you anymore it hurt too much, you were always on my mind and the weirdest thing is we've hardly spoken at all" I explained my confusion on the subject.

"Yeah I know that feeling" She gripped my hand a little tighter before spinning round to face me.

"What's going on with you Isabella? As much as I would love to think it's me but I think I know you better than that so what's wrong?" I asked her seriously.

"My mum is sick, like really really sick" She explained "She's getting worse our doctor thinks it's a heart condition but he can't be sure and she's too sick now to take the bus ride to the hospital in the city." She sighed "The doctor he can give her some medicine but she won't get better, she needs treatment he thinks maybe an operation." She sighed looked at the ground and wiped a tear from her eye "He hasn't said anything but I know what the look he gives my father means, he thinks without it she's going to…to…she's not going to live Edward." She cried.

I reached my other hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes and pulled her into a great big hug and made soothing noises until the weeping stopped.

"Hey now you feeling any better?" I asked "Sometimes it just helps to cry" I told her "My own folks died in an accident when I was 14, my big brother Emmett was just 19 years old but he stepped up and looked after me and our little sister Alice, it was toughest on Alice she was just 11, lived most of her life without a mom, she only just turned 18 last month and volunteered to be a navy nurse straight away little angel that she is, just wants to help everyone" I told my story " Anyway my point is we made it through all of that and turned out just fine, I'm sure your mom will get the treatment she needs soon and it will all work out she's going to get better and anyway the doctor never actually told you she won't make it your just thinking the worst there brown eyes" I tried to convince her.

She pulled away from the hug and looked into my eyes before slowly standing on tiptoe to kiss my lips and it was the softest, sweetest kiss I had ever had in my life so full of promise, I put my hand on her hips and bought her closer, deepening our kiss, wanting more but afraid to scare her away.

"God you trying to kill me there sweetheart, I think my heart just stopped." I stammered.

"That was… I haven't ever been kissed like that before" She said.

"You can expect that a lot more often now sweetheart" I grinned at her .

"I think I had better head back home now, I don't want dad to get angry at you all over again" she whispered.

"No your right I wouldn't want him to stop me seeing you now would I" I kissed her hand and began walking her home.


End file.
